<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Lights Part 2 by khorybannefin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054963">Fairy Lights Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin'>khorybannefin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairies, Fluff, Magic, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy reader vows to help Sam and Dean on their hunt for another fae creature, even to the detriment of her own health.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Lights Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fairy Lights (Part 2)</p><p>Pairing: Sam+Reader</p><p>Author: khorybannefin</p><p>Author Gender: Female</p><p>Reader Gender: Female</p><p>Summary: Fairy reader, Sam and Dean go after another fae creature in an effort to stop more bloodshed. But the boys aren’t prepared for an encounter with fairy magic.</p><p>Warnings: Profanity, Blasphemy, violence, fluff.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re a what?”</p><p>Sam had taken you to the bunker, which made you itch. Everything in here smelled like steel, and you weren’t terribly comfortable around that much metal. Also, being underground was not fun either. Sam had explained to Dean about you, but it appeared the older Winchester was having trouble believing it. You didn’t blame him. How often did you run across fae creatures nowadays? The stayed mostly in the Veil realms anymore, the human world gotten too painful for most to stay in for any length of time. Too much metal and not enough magic, especially to support the higher born.</p><p>“I’m a fairy, Dean.” You rolled your eyes. “Look, I really need you to get over this mental hurdle because you have a problem way bigger than me, pun intended.”</p><p>You broke out your wings, much as you had with Sam. Only this was not an emotional revelation as it had been earlier in the night. Ou’d shared that part of yourself with Sam because you felt like you could. You trusted him almost instinctively. Plus, you had both just shared a beautiful moment. It had seemed somehow to be part of the intimacy between you for you to show him. But with Dean it was perfunctory. You didn’t take your time, you just did it.</p><p>“There. Can you focus now? The Night Hag is fae and you’ll need help. My kind of help to be precise. What have you got so far as research?”</p><p>Dean blinked. Things were moving much quicker than he was comfortable with, you could tell, and it was throwing him off his game a little bit. After a second though he seemed to shift into “professional hunter” mode.</p><p>“Not a lot. Fairy tales, mostly. Basically they’re scavengers for the most part, though they’re not above actually killing easy prey. The claws are poisoned. Some sort of numbing agent that prevents the victim from running off while they peel them like bananas and eat them.”</p><p>You nodded at the information. Thinking back through your memory to experiences you’d had with them and some of the other tales your parents had told you. These creatures were nasty, but that wasn’t even the biggest problem. They had abilities the boys hadn’t found, and those were what was going to make this fight hard.</p><p>“Good, but there’s some info you’re missing. First, they eat their prey live. The claws have a paralytic. You can’t move but you can still feel everything. Second, they’re highly infectious. The victims who escape usually end up dead within a few days anyway from the plague rot the creatures carry. They move fast and are all but invisible in the dark. Worst is that there’s never just one. They hunt in threes.”</p><p>Dean was listening intently and Sam was scribbling notes as you talked. You weren’t sure they understood how badly outclassed they were, even as she explained the drawbacks. They were both so confident in their abilities. You supposed they had a right to be. On the way to the bunker Sam had told you some of the things they fought. The demons were impressive, as was the Wendigo. Not easy adversaries for sure. But this, this was a whole other level.</p><p>“Listen to me, and I need you to understand this before we go out there. These things are magic. I don’t mean they have magic, which they do, but they *are* magic. Their entire physiology is from a different dimension than this one. Regular physics bends around them, the same way it does around me. It takes magic to kill magic, and I don’t mean demon traps and exorcisms. Actual, honest to Goddess magic.”</p><p>The brothers looked at each other. Sam shrugged and Dean gave him a look that you couldn’t quite decipher. They weren’t taking you seriously, and you wanted to scream in frustration. You didn’t even have to ask if either of them were mages. You knew they weren’t. They didn’t have the scent. But maybe they knew someone.</p><p>“I know neither of you are magic users, but do you know any? Even a basic witch would help.”</p><p>“Yeah, no,” said Dean, leaning back in his chair. “We tend to kill the witches we come across. Would an angel do?”</p><p>“You’re serious. An angel? Like the winged guys from Heaven?” Sam laughed.</p><p>“Really?” He said, mirth in his voice. “We get to just accept fairies but you don’t believe in angels?”</p><p>“I didn’t say I didn’t believe in them,” you said, crossing your arms and looking peeved. “I just couldn’t believe you’d suggested using one of the most non-magical and also aloof creatures in this reality to fight fairies.” Sam looked confused, but curious.</p><p>“Since when are angels non-magical? They do the same wing thing that you do.”</p><p>You tood up at your full height, hands stiff and fisted at your sides. You glared dagger at Sam at his words. The presumption on this child! He could not comprehend how insulting that comparison was.</p><p>“Wo *do not* do the same "wing thing”. Mine are a part of me, a part of my body. Angels wings aren’t even present on earth. Their vessels can’t hold them. Angels are absolutely rooted in this dimension. They are almost entirely made of the power of Creation. An angel couldn’t touch real magic if it wanted to. It’s completely contrary to their entire existence.“</p><p>Sam and Dean both apologized. They hadn’t meant the insult and you took a breath, letting it go. It was true about angels. You’d seen one once, channeling their divine energy. The wings that people swear they see are just shadows, that’s why they’re black and always projected onto a surface. Not saying t wasn’t impressive. Their power was awesome, in the truest definition of that word, but it wasn’t magical. You were truly worried now. They had no magical assistance, but apparantly they could call on angels at will. That was a scary amount of power for a human being to wield. You hoped llike hell the angel was a good one. In addition to seeing angels at their best, you’d seen them at their worst too. They weren’t known for caring overly much about humanity. They didn’t spend enough time down here to value human life. It was much too easy for them to plow through regular folk and call it "the greater good”. So, they had that.</p><p>The biggest problem, though, was that it appeared you were going to be their only magical backup, and you didn’t have a whole lot at your disposal. Pixie abilities were limited to tricks mostly, and Night Hags would know them for what they were instantly. Iron would work better, and you could bless the blades or whatever, but still. Three of you against three of them, and only one of you was fae? And a demi-fae at that? You’d better get damned lucky. All of this ran through your mind in seconds.</p><p>“Ok, tell me you too have swords or something. Something iron or steel.”</p><p>“We’ve got all kinds of blades. We even have angel blades and a demon knife if you want.” Dean was leaned back in his chair. He didn’t seem concerned at all. You were getting more than a little irked at you. At least Sam was paying attention. Though glancing over you could swear he was checking you out again, a small smile on his face. Your cheeks flushed.</p><p>“No angels and demons, I told you that. Any other kind of regular blade. I’m going to need a basin big enough to put them in, full of water, rainwater if you have it.”</p><p>The boys looked at each other, shrugged and went romaing over the bunker. They came back with their favorite blades and set them on the table. You looked them over. They were utilitarian, machetes and the like. You could tell they’d been used quite a bit. They would definitely do, especially if the boys were confident in their abilities to fight with them.</p><p>“I’ve got the bath running,” Sam said. “The water comes from a cistern on top. Will that be ok?”</p><p>“That’s fantastic.” You smiled at him and he ducked his head, the shy boy again. It was so precious you couldn’t stand it. But you weren’t going to kiss him in front of his brother. This was a serious business. Hopefully there’d be time for other things later.</p><p>“If you don’t mind I’d like you to carry them in and put them in the water.”</p><p>“Why, are you allergic?” Dean asked. You sighed.</p><p>“Haven’t you heard the fairy tales? Cold iron is poison to most fairies. It’s why none of the high fae still visit here. I can deal with some stuff, but I’m not picking up all of that. Please, just put it in the water. It’s going to help, I promise.”</p><p>Into the water went the weapons. You poured salt into the water and then knelt beside the basin. You took a couple of deep breaths and then set your hands in the water just below the surface, palms down and fingers spread. You closed your eyes and let the energy, your Essence, flow out and into the water.</p><p>The brothers watched as the tiny woman salted their iron in the water. Dean winced, knowing the rust factor was just doubled. But he was distracted when she stuck her hands in the water. In seconds this light in rainbow colors started to fill the tub, streaming out of her hands. It filled the water in the tub until the whole thing was a swirling, glowing pool. She yanked her hands out of the water, slumping over, and the light disappeared, sucked into the blades as he watched.</p><p>“Woah,” he said, in awe. “What the hell was that?”</p><p>“It was a fairy blessing, of a sort.” You said weakly, taking Sam’s hand to help you back to your feet. You were so tired. You’d been up for more than 24 hours at this point and had expended a lot of energy. You weren’t even sure that the magic you’d just used would come back to you. It could very well be you’d hastened your own extinction by a rather large amount.</p><p>“Basically I just made you magic swords.”</p><p>Dean pulled them out of the water, looking at them critically. Close inspection showed them to be slightly shinier than they were before, and there was a sort of glitter to the edge.“ Dean swung one experimentally and made a satisfied face.</p><p>"Doesn’t seem to have affected their weight or anything. You sure these will work?”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” you said, your voice slurred and your head drooping.. “But they’re the best I can do. Now I apologize, but I’m going to pass out now.” And you did exactly that, collapsing bonelessly into Sam’s arms. He picked you up as if you weighed nothing, which for him was probably true, and actually carried you to his bedroom, tucking you in and closing the door quietly. He didn’t have to be so stealthy. You wouldn’t have woken if a bomb went off. You’d just burned up too much of yourself.</p><p>He went back into the library where Dean had set the blades out on a towel on the table. He was looking at them, each one, testing their heft and edge. Sam admitted, they did look a lot more “magical”, but he still wasn’t sure it was going to help.</p><p>“She’s out,” Sam said, sighing and dropping into a chair. “Between work today and the rest of tonight I’m not sure she’s going to be awake before morning.”</p><p>“You think we should head out without her?”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea Dean. She might be small, but she knows way more about this than we do. I think we’d have a better chance with her with us. I’m just afraid she’ll get hurt.”</p><p>“She’s a fucking fairy Sammy!” Dean rolled his eyes. “What exactly do you think is gonna kill Tinkerbell, huh? To hear her tell it we don’t have the juice.”</p><p>“That’s not what she said at all,” Sam put his head in his hands, his brothers comment plucking his nerves. “Iron can kill her for a start. And magic too, which we don’t have but plenty of other things do. One good hex bag and she’d be as dead as we would be.”</p><p>“You sound like you’re really worried there Sammy. Something happen after I left?” Sam blushed at Dean’s words. Dean noticed and laughed, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Well I’ll be damned. Bet that was a sight to see…”</p><p>“Just shut up Dean,” Sam glared at him, jaw clenched. “I like her, ok? She’s special.”</p><p>“I’ll say! She’s got fucking wings, man!” Sam stood up, stiff with anger.</p><p>“You just keep laughing. And when we actually bag these things, with her help, we’ll see how funny it is.” Sam went striding out of the room, Dean calling after him and being thoroughly ignored. He peeked in on you. You were dead to the world. He stepped in and sat in a chair near the bed, looking at you. You were so peaceful, and so beautiful. You already looked young, but relaxed you looked child-like, so tiny in his huge bed. Your hair fell all around you and he could see the glimmer of colors from your wings over one shoulder. He just gazed at you with a silly but very small smile on his face. Special. You were definitely special. He just hoped you stayed around long enough for him to find out just how special you really were. He already lilked you, but maybe, he thought, maybe there could be something more.</p><p>If all of you survived the fight tomorrow, that is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>